


Temptation, Frustration

by romanticalgirl



Series: Close to Me [4]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2/9/03</p>
    </blockquote>





	Temptation, Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/9/03

Pacey etched another line in the side of the desk, concentrating as he kept it evenly lined up with the others. There were other scratches and drawings on the smooth wood surface, even some he could take credit for, but these were different. These weren't the machinations of some bored kid. These had meaning. Seven little lines, very neatly burned into the desk by the tip of his pen.

Seven. 

He smiled slightly, letting the word roll around on his tongue. Seven. Slightly sibilant, his tongue pressed against the back of his teeth. Seven was nice. Seven was the ruins, the back seat of her car twice, the top of her desk twice, the janitor's closet at the back of the school and the boys' locker room. Seven admittedly didn't include many other pleasureable places, but it covered all the places where he'd been inside her. All the places that it wasn't just her mouth or his mouth, but everything. 

Seven was thrusting and grunting and groaning and hot and wet and coming. Seven. Seven was _niiiiiiiiiiiiice_. 

"Mr. Witter?" 

He looked up at the sound of his name, immediately looking for his father, blushing when he realized it was just the teacher. "Yes. I'm sorry." 

"I appreciate your overzealousness when it comes to American History, Pacey, but I don't think it'll be required for you to sit through class a second time today." 

"What?" 

"The bell." He gestured upward toward the speaker. "It rang." 

"Right." He grabbed his books and pen, sliding out of the desk and heading for the door. It was Friday, that was his last class and he was free. He slowed his walk as soon as he reached the hallway, falling into the stream of students heading toward the door. When they neared his locker, he slipped across the hall and left the crowd, ignoring the gossip and laughter and shouted plans for the evening. 

"Hey, Pace." Dawson moved next to him, leaning against the locker next to his as Pacey dialed his combination. "What do you say to a double date? I'll take Jen, you take" 

"Not on your life, my friend." 

"You don't even know what I was going to say." 

"You were going to suggest that I hook up with Potter. A shining example of how the lovely Miss Lindley's charms are affecting your brain or, perhaps, a secret desire to see me eviscerated." 

"Joey isn't" 

"When it comes to me, Joey is." Pacey shoved his books in his locker and shook his head at his friend. "You may be off in some romantic la-la land, D, but I am most assuredly not. I am in the real world where your seemingly innocent Joey Potter is a very vicious little kitty with very sharp claws." He patted Dawson on the head. "Now run along and play nice with the blonde." 

"I just don't want to bail on Joey again." 

"Then invite her along. Have a threesome." 

"Yeah." Dawson smirked. "I can see that happening. In a parallel universe where Joey's gone insane." 

"Like you'd have a threesome, Dawson." Pacey scoffed. "They're not romantic enough, remember?" 

"I never said that." 

"You think you'll continue to delude yourself for the rest of your life?" Pacey shut his locker and shook his head. "Dawson, you think the only place for a threesome is in a porn film and that's only if they throw it in right after the two girls have finished with one another and you're too busy jackin' off to turn the movie off." 

"I don't" He glared at Pacey. "I have to go meet Jen." 

"Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"That leaves us a lot of room to work with at least." He tossed Pacey a wave over his shoulder as he headed down the hall. Pacey watched with a small smile as Dawson stopped at Joey's locker. 

"Fireworks," he predicted softly, leaning back against his locker to watch. It was just getting to the good part - he could see the red darkening the tops of Joey's ears - when he heard her voice. 

"Thank you, Mr. Westin. I'll certainly take your offer under advisement." He turned his head, not having to leave his spot to see Tamara standing in the doorway of her classroom or to see Mr. Westin move closer to her, his hand smoothing along her upper arm. 

"It just seems a pity to have a lovely lady, such as yourself, have to discover the magic of Capeside alone." 

"Again, I thank you for your concern." Tamara's gaze moved from his face to his shoulder, her smile widening as she saw Pacey. "But I'm doing just fine in Capeside all by myself." 

"As a lifelong native, I know a lot of places that aren't on the tourist maps. Historical places." He leaned in slightly. "Romantic places." 

"As I said, Mr. Westin, I'll certainly consider your offer." She suppressed a smile. "Thank you." He walked away and she leaned back against her door, her arms crossed over her chest. "Mr. Witter." 

"Miss Jacobs." 

"I'm glad you're here. I have a few things I'd like to go over with you if you have some time." 

"It's the weekend, Miss Jacobs. As of," he glanced down at his watch, "ten minutes ago, I'm out of school." 

"I said if you had the time, Mr. Witter. I wasn't trying to impose my tyrannical will on you." She shrugged, the movement pulling her shirt tight over her breasts. "If you don't, it can wait until Monday." 

She turned to go back into her classroom. Pacey cast a quick glance down the hall to see if anyone was still lingering before following her, shutting the door behind him. "I suppose I have a few minutes." 

"Excellent." She moved around her desk and sat down, lacing her fingers together as she rested her hands on the blotter. "I'm slightly concerned about the upcoming test, Pacey." 

"And why is that, Miss Jacobs? Don't you know the answers?" 

"Oh, I do." She smiled, the corners of her mouth quirking up. "My concernmy fear, if you will, is more centered around whether or not you know them." 

"I've been studying very hard with the help of my tutor, Miss Jacobs." He moved to the front of her desk, his fingertips resting on the scarred surface. "She's a very strict disciplinarian and I have to really impress her to get any kind of positive reinforcement." 

"But she does give it to you?" Her breathing changed as he moved around the desk, his walk slow and slightly predatory. "When you impress her?" 

"Yeah," he dropped his voice, sitting carefully on the edge of her desk, his leg brushing hers. "It's definitely worth it." 

"The work?" 

"The wait." He watched her chest rise and fall, her rapid breathing matching his. Reaching out, he ran his fingers along her cheek then slid them under her chin. "Stand up?" 

She licked her lips, swallowing hard. "Why?" 

"Because," his voice was deep, thick and husky with desire. "I want to kiss you." 

"I think, Mr. Witter, that you've become a little too bold in your actions." She stood, moving between his legs easily. 

"Something about my teacher straddling me on top of her desk does that to me, I guess." He leaned toward her, his hands resting momentarily on her hips before sliding slowly up her sides. "Makes a man think he owns the place." 

"Speaking of owning places" She half-closed her eyes, her lips parted, inhaling the warm scent of him. "My house closed and I'm all moved in." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes." She trailed a finger along his chest, letting the nail tease over his hard nipple. "New chairs, new tables. New bed. But it does need one thing." 

"And what's that?" His breath was shallow, his cock hard as she pressed against him. 

"Someone to help me break it all in." 

"You want me to have sex with you on your furniture?" 

She fought her smile at his incredulous tone. "Pacey?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you spend the weekend at Dawson's house?" 

*~*

Pacey glared at his best friend. "I just need you to tell them that I'm here if they call." 

"What makes you think they'll call?" Dawson ran his comb through his hair, trying not to smile. "They never call." 

"After they caught me sneaking out last week, you know they're going to call. Come on, man. If you needed a cover, you know I'd be there for you." 

"Oh, I'll do it." 

"Great!" 

"On one condition." 

"I'm not going to tell you about it, Dawson. I already told you that you being in possession of a certain tape goes way beyond anything I want you to know about my sex life." 

"I don't want the gory details, Pace." 

Pacey's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Then what do you want?" 

"You know what I want." 

Pacey sighed and shook his head. "I don't swing that way, Dawson, no matter how many times you ask." 

"Has anyone ever told you how colossally unfunny you are?" 

"Yeah. Several times. I just figured they were stupid." 

Dawson crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the edge of his desk, a satisfied smile on his face as he looked at Pacey. He was stretched out on Dawson's bed, leaning back against the headboard with his arms folded behind his head. "No. You're colossally unfunny." 

"I'll take that under advisement." Pacey sat up. "Are you going to help me or not?" 

"I said I would. You just have to do something for me." 

"Right. What?" 

"Hey guys." Joey ducked under the glass of Dawson's bedroom window, looking from Dawson to Pacey as she set foot on the floor. "What's up?" 

"Oh no. No fucking way." Pacey shook his head. "There's no way in hell. I told you that earlier today." 

"Earlier today, you didn't need a favor. A big favor. A big, big, very important favor." Dawson smiled. "Did you?" 

"You son of a bitch." 

"What's going on here?" Joey planted both hands on her hips. "Dawson?" 

"Pacey's just decided that he's going to be joining us tonight." 

"No." 

"See?" Pacey gestured at Joey as she shook her head vehemently. "She doesn't want it either. Nobody wants it." 

"I want it. And I'm the only way you get what you want." 

"Joey doesn't want it, Dawson. There's no way you can force her to go out on a date with me." He grinned triumphantly. "She won't do it." 

"What?" 

"You won't do it." Pacey glared at her. "Will you?" 

"Are you telling me what I will and won't do, Pacey?" 

Realizing his tactical error, Pacey shook his head, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "No. No, I'm not. I'm justyou don't want to be stuck with me all night, do you? I mean, it'll be bad enough to have to watch him moon over Lindley, won't it? You don't want to compound the pain by having to do it with me at your side, do you?" He lowered his voice slightly. "Honestly, Potter, isn't it going to be humiliating enough without me there to make it worse?" 

"You want a shovel to help dig that hole, Pace?" 

He flipped Dawson off without taking his eyes off Joey. "Come on, Potter." 

"What does he want from you, Dawson?" 

"Cover story." 

"Ah." Joey smiled slyly. "Why Pacey Witter, I think it would be the nicest thing in the world to spend an evening with you." 

"On a double date," Dawson reminded her. 

Her teeth clenched slightly in the smile. "On a double date." 

Pacey sighed and shook his head, his eyes closed as Joey sealed his fate. "I have to make a phone call." 

"Who are you calling, Pacey?" Joey batted her eyes as he headed for the door. "Should I be jealous? You're not two-timing me, are you?" 

"Sometimes I really hate you, Potter." 

*~*

"So." Pacey sank into the booth, ignoring Joey as he glanced across the table at Jen. "Why aren't you and Dawson out on a real date? Not giving up the goods yet, huh, Lindley?" 

"Joey's your date, Pacey," Dawson reminded him through gritted teeth. "Maybe you should talk with her." 

"Fine." He shrugged and smiled at Joey. "So, Joey, you know if Dawson and Jen are doin' the deed yet? My guess is no, although our presence could just be a buffer so that they won't go fondling each other in such a public place. What do you think?" 

"I think you're an asshole." Joey smiled sweetly, tilting her head as she gazed at him wide-eyed and earnest. "Does that help at all?" 

"Coming from the Queen Bitch of Capeside? It's the highest compliment." He reached over and pinched her cheek. "But it doesn't really pertain to the whole Dawson and Jen dynamic. It must kill you to have to watch them, especially given your close, personal friendship with Dawson. Hey, Jen, did you ever have a lifelong best friend? I only ask because I'm curious if you ever did the whole experimenting thing with them." 

"I'm a virgin, Pacey." 

"Oh." He lifted his eyebrows, nodding his disbelief. "Right. I forgot that part." 

"Pacey? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dawson gestured toward the counter, his eyes flashing angrily. 

"Actually, Dawson, it's the girls that are supposed to go places together. You and I are just supposed to sit here and act manly, scratch some private parts and talk about sports." 

"Pacey? Now." 

"Hey," Joey's voice was silky smooth. "Isn't that Miss Jacobs?" Her hand landed lightly on Pacey's forearm. "Looks like she's not home pining away for the amazing Pacey Witter." 

Pacey's eyes shot up to the table where Tamara was sliding onto one of the long red benches. He was caught by the slinky red dress she was wearing, barely able to force his eyes to the man standing next to her, his arm proprietary as it moved across her nearly bare shoulders as he removed her coat. "Maybe she's following me," he stated flatly, his voice cracking slightly. 

"Oh yeah, I can see the headlines now. Teacher stalks student. 'I just couldn't live without him until Monday,' Miss Jacobs was heard to say right before she plunged the knife into Pacey Witter's dying heart. 'If he can't belong to me in English class, he'll belong to no-one!'" Joey smirked. "Actually, I could get behind that scenario." 

"Is she straddling me during the stabbing?" Pacey asked, leering briefly in Joey's direction before turning his eyes back to Tamara. "Because I could get behind that part." 

"You're sick." 

"You're the one plotting my demise, Potter." He kept his eyes on the slim shoulders of Tamara's date, watching as he slipped off his jacket, hanging it on the hook at the edge of the booth before turning and sliding onto the seat. 

"Aw, looks like she and Mr. Gold are getting pretty hot and heavy, Pace. I guess your scene at the theater didn't put an end to their romance." 

He smiled, his blue eyes dancing. "I guess not." 

Joey patted his shoulder. "Better luck next time, Pace." 

"Thanks, Jo. Nice to know you care." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I give you that impression?" She grinned at him, her eyes flashing. Ignoring the look Dawson gave her, she slipped her arm through Pacey's and scooted closer to him. "I'm so enjoying our date." 

"There are hospitals for people like you." 

"God, would you two just shut up?" Dawson snapped, shaking his head. "I'd like to make this a nice evening for me and Jen." 

"Then why the hell did you invite us?" Pacey smirked as he eased his arm away from Joey's. "Because on a list of things to make a night more romantic, I have to say that inviting Joey and Pacey along has to be pretty close to the bottom." 

"He does have a point, Dawson," Joey smirked in the blonde's direction, continuing to ignore Jen. "I mean, Miss New York here probably isn't used to having to have a chaperone along. I'd suspect it puts a damper on the mood." 

"Which just thrills you, right Joey?" Jen snapped. "After all, you've made it more than clear that Dawson is your property." 

"I'm actually not anybody's property," Dawson interjected before Joey could respond. "Although," he smiled at Jen, effectively ignoring the other two at the table, "I could be persuaded to reconsider." 

"Okay, that's disgusting." Joey made a gagging sound. "Relationships aren't about belonging to people, Dawson. People aren't property." 

"I don't know, Potter, you've pretty much got a big old flag sticking out of Dawson's ass that says 'Property of Joey Potter. Hands off.'" Pacey lifted an eyebrow. "Bend over, Dawson. Wave the flag around." At Dawson's look, he stifled a laugh. "Come on, Potter. Let's go over to the counter and order the pizza, since our waitress seems to have decided this is some sort of danger zone. And we'll leave the two lovebirds in peace." 

Joey slid out of the booth behind Pacey, her face stiff with unexpressed emotion at the look of pure relief on Dawson's face. Turning her gaze to Jen, she pursed her lips. "Don't look so relieved. We won't be gone long." 

"My luck's not that good," Jen replied, turning her attention back to Dawson. 

Joey followed Pacey, sliding onto one of the stools surrounding the counter. He glanced over at her as she sat down, shrugging. "You might as well give up, Potter. He's head over heels." 

"He's blinded by the dye." 

"Actually, I think it's her boobs he's blinded by, but I might just be arguing semantics with you." Pacey smirked, although there was an echo of concern in his eyes. "Why do you come on these things when he invites you? You know it's just going to piss you off." 

"True." 

"And you know nothing's going to happen. Dawson's not the type to give into hormones, raging or otherwise." 

"Unlike you?" Joey sneered as she nodded in the direction of Tamara's table. "They're looking pretty cozy, Pace. Sure you don't want to go over there and take another swing?" 

He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Mr. Gold grab Tamara's hand. She laughed at something he said, the sound seeming to fill the room around him. With a small smile, he turned back to Joey. "Nah." 

"Considering how badly you lost the first round, I guess it's understandable. Although" 

Pacey looked again, a sliver of jealousy running up his spine as Benji lifted Tamara's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it softly. He tamped it down, reminding himself that good old Benji was more likely to get off doing that to Mr. Westin than to Tamara. Besides, he grinned as she turned her head and caught his eye, her smile echoing with promise, tonight he'd be kissing a hell of a lot more of her than Benji would. "I'm not worried about Mr. Gold, Jo." 

"Right. Because you're so much more of a man than he is." She rolled her eyes. "Face it, Pacey, you've got about as much of a shot at Miss Jacobs as I do at Leonardo DiCaprio." 

"Well then, you and Leo must be planning quite the sexed up weekend." 

Joey laughed loudly. "Right. Miss Jacobs is the reason you need a cover story this weekend." She shook her head. "God, the lengths you go to for your disillusionment. Tell me the truth, Pace. You're just going to hole up somewhere for the weekend, probably in some abandoned beach house, and jack off while you fantasize about her, right? And then tell everyone that you were doing her. Am I right?" 

"You're brilliant, Jo." He shook his head. "Delusional but brilliant. You know me so well." 

"I know you well enough to know that you're never going to get a woman like Miss Jacobs to notice you as anything other than a student. In fact, I'd go so far as to say you're going to be lucky to get anyone of the female persuasion to notice you. Ever." 

"You wound me. Really." He turned his attention to the waitress as she walked up to them. "Yeah, we need two pizzas. One with everything," he slid a glance at Joey, "extra peppers and onions. And one pepperoni and extra cheese." 

"Anything to drink?" 

"Four cokes." He glanced at Joey, tilting his head to the side, his eyes full of mischievous innocence. "You want a salad or anything, Jo? Help you keep that girlish figure?" 

"Exercise is good for that. How about you run and I'll chase you with the pizza cutter and see how long it takes me to castrate you when I catch you?" 

"You do know how to show a guy a good time." He nodded toward their table. "We're just right over there." 

"I'm well aware of where you're sitting." The waitress sighed. "Just try not to throw silverware this time, okay?" 

"I was ten," Pacey reminded her. 

"Yeah, well, you're still that age mentally." 

Shaking his head, Pacey slid off the stool. "Remind me not to go to places where friends of my family work, would you?" 

"But it's so much fun for me when you do." Joey followed him back to the table, her forehead creasing into a frown as Jen pulled away from Dawson, the heaviness of their whispered conversation hovering over the table. "Hope we're not interrupting anything." 

"I'm going to go put a song on the jukebox." Pacey didn't bother to even glance at their table as he turned, heading for the opposite side of the restaurant. He ignored the look Mr. Gold gave him, bypassing him as he headed for the watery lights of the jukebox reflecting lazily off Tamara's red dress. "Miss Jacobs." 

She turned slightly, facing him with a hungry smile. "Mr. Witter. What a surprise." 

"You're a little overdressed for a pizza parlor, aren't you?" 

"Well, our reservations at the Italian place across the street fell through, so I thought we'd just come here." 

"Fell through, huh?" He closed his eyes for a moment as she turned back to the jukebox, her blonde hair falling in a honeyed mass over her shoulder. 

"It happens when you don't make them," she shrugged, her dress clinging lovingly to her body. "Of course, with the proper faked indignation, you can hardly even tell." 

"We're going to a movie after this." 

"If you survive?" She chuckled softly. "Joey seems very happy to have you along as her date." 

He dropped his voice, the husky sound shivering under the music, curling around the base of her spine. "Just have a first aid kit handy when I get to your place, okay?" 

"I'll have everything ready, Pacey." She turned, giving him a full smile. "Don't forget to study for you test, Pacey." 

"I certainly won't, Miss Jacobs." He watched her walk away, reaching down surreptitiously to adjust his burgeoning erection before heading back to the table. Joey was studying her napkin, carefully avoiding the sight of Dawson whispering in Jen's ear. For a second, Pacey felt for her, until she lifted her eyes to his, malevolence gleaming in their amber depths. 

"Did you cop a feel, Pace? Probably not, since I didn't hear her screaming from over here." 

"Trust me, Potter, the women don't scream when I touch them. Moan, maybe. Sigh happily, sure. Beg's a given" 

"Beg you to stop so they can be sick." She glared at him, the venom dripping from her words, splashing in small puddles on the table. "Much like I'm about to beg Dawson and Jen here to get a room." 

"Oh yeah," Pacey nearly snorted. "That'd be much better. You'd be much happier with them going at it in private." 

"Anything's better than the disgusting displays of affection I'm being subjected to. In fact, I think it's safe to say I've pretty much lost my appetite completely." 

"I'd believe you," Pacey smirked, "except you're lying through your teeth." He leaned toward her as the waitress approached them, setting their pizzas on the table. "If they were to slip away right now you'd pull your hair out trying to figure out a way to pry them apart." 

"What are you two bitching about now?" Dawson finally looked at them, his hand somewhere under the table, undoubtedly in the vicinity of Jen's thigh. "I swear you guys are like children." 

"And you're so mature, buddy." Pacey shook his head. "Only a truly adult person would invite his best friends along on what is obviously supposed to be some kind of romantic date just because in one case he feels guilty for not wanting to be with one of them and because in the other case he's being vindictive just because he can." 

"You really don't have a lot of room to talk, Pacey." Dawson reminded him. "After all, you need me, as I recall." 

"Yeah, I do. But that's no excuse for what you're doing to Joey." Pacey grabbed a slice of pizza and set it on his plate, ignoring Dawson's glare as he pulled the cheese free of the pie. "Not to mention the fact that Jen's probably uncomfortable as all hell having her main competition sitting right across the table looking like she'd give anything for a dagger or two." 

"Shut up, Pacey," Joey snapped. 

"Jesus, you guys are such hypocrites. Dawson doesn't want to alienate either of you, so he's playing both of you. He's expecting Jen to be his girlfriend and you to be right by his side, just like always, Potter. And you're doing it. You're just being his little puppy-dog because you're that pathetic." He shoved his pizza away. "Tell me, Jen, what's it feel like to have an audience?" 

"Pacey" 

"You know, suddenly I'm not all that hungry either." He got up from the table, anger radiating off him in waves. "Why don't you stand up to him, Joey? You stand up to me all the time. What makes him so different?" 

"Maybe he's actually my friend, Pacey. Maybe he actually cares about me." 

"Or maybe he just wants a back-up plan when his new romance falls apart." He tossed a ten-dollar bill on the table. "That's for me and Joey. You guys have a good night." 

*~*

Joey sat on the bench outside the diner, her fingers buried under her legs. "He's not hurting me." 

"Bullshit." 

"It's just Dawson." 

"Yeah, well, that's a great excuse for being a dickhead." Pacey shook his head. "Go back inside, Joey." 

"I can't." 

"Yeah, you can." He ran a hand through his short hair, glancing back into the restaurant. He caught Tamara's worried glance and smiled slightly. "Finish your dinner, Jo. Listen to him bitch about me for another half hour. I'll meet you guys at the movie and everything will be back to normal. And tomorrow or Monday I'll apologize just like a good sidekick does and it'll be forgotten. At least until the next time I let him down." 

"He's not like that." 

"He is like that, Jo. You just hate to see it because it interferes with the romantic image of him you've built up in your head." Pacey shrugged. "Go back inside." 

"I'm not hungry." 

"It's cold out here." 

"I have a coat." 

"Not that you brought it," he reminded her with a smile, turning his head to look at her. She was smiling, her eyes alight with humor. "The pizza's going to get cold." 

"I'll wait out here with you." Joey leaned back on the hard bench. "After all, you're my date." 

He chuckled softly and sat up, pulling off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders. "It's a good thing for you that chivalry isn't dead." 

*~*

Joey glanced over her shoulder then turned back toward the street, slumping down beside Pacey. "You won't believe what they're doing." 

"Eating our pizza?" 

"Yes." 

"Bastards." 

"Why did we play the noble martyrs again?" 

He chuckled softly. "Go back inside, Jo." 

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared defiantly out at the dark night. "I'm making a point." 

"You're not making a point, Potter. They haven't even realized we're gone." Standing, Pacey walked over to the doors leading into the restaurant, leaning against the wall farthest from Joey. He glanced to his right, smiling as Tamara turned her head and looked at him, her eyes traveling slowly down his body. "If you really wanted to have an impact on their evening, you should have stayed in there and started tossing olives around like they were tiddlywinks." 

"How do you do it?" 

He looked away from Tamara back to Joey, his expression curious. "Do what?" 

"Not care." Joey sighed and pulled her feet up on the bench, hugging her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on her knee and sighed again, not looking at him. "How do you just not care?" 

"About Dawson and Jen?" Pacey moved away from the wall and sat next to Joey again. He leaned back and stared up at the stars. "Because I'm not in love with one of 'em." 

"I'm not in love with Dawson." 

"You've been in love with Dawson since the day your hormones kicked into action, Joey." Pacey laughed and scooted away as she turned her head to glare at him. "It's only natural. You guys have been friends for a long time; you hang out all the time. He's always been there." 

"If that's your reasoning, then you should be head over heels in love with him too." 

"And if I swung that way, Potter, maybe I would be." Pacey laughed at her horrified glance. "Fortunately for us all, only one member of the Witter family has a penchant for pink." He shook his head. "Look, I'm no ace in the relationship department, Jo, having never had one, but I think that, as far as this whole Dawson and Jen thing goes, you have to make a choice." 

"Such as?" 

"Well," he blew out a long breath. "Either you let it get to you and you act like a royal bitch all the time, which having known you as long as I have, that's not going to be any kind of stretch for you." 

"I'm sorry, were you supposed to be helping?" 

"Or you deal with it and just move on with your life. Let him get the blonde out of his system and then, when it all falls apart horribly, as, according to the movies, it always does, you make your move." 

"Those are my options?" 

Pacey shrugged. "Pretty much. It's not like there's a way to make the guy jealous or anything." He stopped as Joey turned her head and looked at him, her eyes dancing with inspiration. "What?" 

"I have a great idea." 

"And why does that fill me with fear?" 

"Because," Joey got to her feet and grabbed Pacey's hand, tugging him after her, "despite popular belief, you're not as dumb as you look." 

*~*

"You're delusional. You know that, right?" Pacey hissed quietly as he leaned in toward Joey. 

"Shut up," Joey whispered back, bringing her heel down hard on his foot. 

"Ouch." He jabbed her in the ribs with his elbow. "Look, Potter, just because I felt sorry enough for you to agree to go along with this stupid" 

"Shut up." She glared at him, her flashing eyes cutting off his sentence. "You agreed, so just shut up." 

"He's not going to buy this, Joey." 

"We're not selling anything, Pacey." She grabbed his arm and pulled him aside, darting a quick glance at Dawson and Jen who were walking a few feet ahead of them. "I just want him thinking." 

"That we're interested in each other?" His voice shot up, dropping as she punched him hard in the arm. "Joey," He practically growled his words. "Dawson's not stupid." 

"So you're just going to have to be really convincing." She grabbed the front of his Hawaiian shirt and jerked him closer. "He doesn't have to think we're in love, Pacey." 

"Good." He shoved her away from him. "Because I don't have that much control over my gag reflex." 

"He just has to think that we're starting to" 

"Be civil?" 

"Like each other." She glanced toward the theater. Dawson and Jen were standing at the end of the ticket line, just realizing that Pacey and Joey weren't behind them. Turning back to Pacey, Joey let out a long sight. "Please do this for me, Pacey?" 

He clenched his teeth, looking in Dawson's direction, closing his eyes as Tamara and Mr. Gold stepped into the ticket line. "You are so going to owe me, Potter." 

*~*

"A large popcorn." Pacey glanced over at Joey and sighed. "And two medium Cokes." He pushed the money across the counter. "This night is never going to end." 

"Trust me, this is just as tough for me." She smiled slyly. "Besides, maybe seeing you with another woman will make Miss Jacobs seethe with jealousy." 

Pacey ignored her mocking tone, returning her smirk with one of his own. "That'd be great, Jo. You don't happen to see a woman running around, do you?" 

"Oh, you're funny." 

"Isn't that why you're suddenly hot for me?" He handed her a soda then grabbed his own and the popcorn. "So what's your plan here? Because there's no way in hell I'm making out with you." 

"Ew. As if I want the plague." She shuddered. "We'll go in and sit down like normal. Only during the movie, I thought we could hold hands." 

"What?" 

She glared at him. "Stop shouting. Jesus, you've heard of holding hands, right? And don't worry, I won't get pregnant from it, although I'm a little concerned about cooties." 

"What are you? Twelve?" 

"Given your IQ, that's a hell of a lot more age appropriate than your wet dreams about Miss Jacobs." She looked up, blushing as she saw Miss Jacobs standing just in front of them. "Hi, Miss Jacobs." 

"Hello, Joey." She nodded. "Pacey." 

"Miss Jacobs." 

"We were just headed inside." Joey felt the heat of a blush stain her cheeks. "Are you leaving?" 

"Just getting something to quench my thirst." Her eyes raked slowly along Pacey's body. "Enjoy the movie." 

"You too." Pacey inhaled sharply, his body tightening as her gaze lingered a second too long on his crotch, his cock hard with longing. "The price of this evening is skyrocketing, Potter." 

"She was being polite, Pacey, not wondering if she should straddle you in the back row." She pushed ahead of him, making her way toward the two seats Dawson and Jen were saving for them. 

Pacey bit his lip to keep from groaning at the surge of memory. "If you only knew, Potter. If you only knew." 

*~*

Joey glanced over at Dawson before looking at Pacey. Feeling her gaze, Pacey closed his eyes and slumped down in his seat, running his hand down his thigh. Joey's deep breath was audible as her hand crept toward his, her slow exhalation thundering in his ears as her fingers threaded through his. 

Pacey lifted his free hand and chewed his thumbnail. Joey glanced at Dawson then back to Pacey. She could feel Dawson's eyes on her as she leaned forward. 

"Don't even think about kissing me." 

"As if." She leaned closer. "Just act like we're talking." 

"You hate talking during movies." 

"Not when I've just discovered this new interest in the guy I've always thought I hated." 

"This is why women are stereotyped as evil and conniving, you know. You're setting the women's movement back like thirty years." 

She laughed softly, her hand squeezing his. "Is he watching?" 

Pacey straightened, the movement bringing him closer to her, his breath warm on her skin as he glanced over her shoulder. Dawson was casting furtive looks in their direction. Pacey was about to answer when he noticed Tamara looking at him from two rows back. "Oh, fabulous." 

"He is?" 

Joey's barely masked delight brought Pacey's attention back to her. "Yeah. Sure is." 

"Does he look like he wants to break every bone in your body?" 

"Your concern for my health and well-being is heartwarming, Potter." 

Joey sank back into her seat, her hand tightening around Pacey's for a moment before she released him. A small smile played at her lips as she turned her attention to the movie, only casting an occasional sidelong glance in Dawson's direction. 

Pacey closed his eyes as he settled back into his seat again, his mind playing the scene in the lobby on an endless loop with much different results. Joey in the theater all by herself while he held Tamara against the popcorn machine, thrusting in time to the kernels exploding in the hot oil. 

He felt the moan building in his throat, rising in time with the blood flooding his cock. His hand itched to touch it, smooth over the rough khaki and just stroke it a little. Just enough to take the edge off until this god-forsaken night ended and he could be with Tamara for real. 

"Pacey!" 

His eyes snapped open at Joey's hard whisper and he turned his head, recoiling as he found himself looking into her eyes. "Jesus, Potter." 

She gestured over her shoulder where Jen was practically sitting in Dawson's lap, her tongue doing a little exploring of its own. "Ew. Okay, I didn't need to see that, Joey." 

"He was looking at me," her voice carried a soft sense of triumph. "Until she decided to give him a lap dance. I need you to do something." 

"Get out while the getting's good?" 

"Kiss me." 

"Not on your fuckin' life." 

"Well," she growled and glanced back again, her eyes narrowed as she faced him. "Put your arm around me." 

"So you can chew it off?" 

"Grab my boob or something." 

"Okay, Potter? I'm having trouble keeping the popcorn down as it is." He straightened up and shook his head. "I cannot believe this night keeps getting worse." 

"Just shut up," she hissed, "and act like you like me." 

"Act is right," he mumbled, rolling his head from side to side before lifting his arm and sliding it along the back of her seat. He didn't look at Tamara, didn't need to to feel her gaze on him, her slightly amused and slightly irritated smile etched into his memory. Cursing under his breath, he let his hand fall, landing on Joey's shoulder, tightening slightly. 

She sighed, sounding happy, and leaned against him, her head fitting neatly onto his shoulder. Repressing a shudder, Pacey let his hand slip further, his fingertips brushing lightly over the slight curve of her breast before accidentally-on purpose letting his hand bump into Dawson's arm. 

He settled his hand back against Joey's bare arm, rubbing small circles on her skin with his thumb, feeling the goosebumps rise on her flesh. "You cold?" He whispered. 

"Pacey?" Dawson leaned forward, glaring at him across Joey. "Can I see you for a minute?" 

"I'm kind of watching the movie, Dawson." 

"Now." 

Pacey watched as Dawson got to his feet and worked his way out of the aisle, giving Joey a quick grin before following him up the slanted walkway toward the lobby. He pushed through the doors, quickly stepping to the side as Dawson swung around, his eyes flashing angrily. "What's up, D?" 

"That's what I want to know." Dawson crossed his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently. "What's up with you and Joey?" 

"We're on a date," Pacey smirked, waggling his eyebrows. "You think I can get Potter to put out tonight?" 

"I'm dead serious, Pacey." 

"I thought you were on a date with Jen." 

"I am." 

"Then why do you care so much what Joey and I are up to?" 

"I don't want you trying to use Joey for whatever messed up game you've got going on," he looked around them to make sure no one was nearby, "with you know who." 

Pacey rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. "Joey and I are having a nice time, Dawson. We've pretty much had to depend on each other for enjoyment and conversation tonight, given that you and Lindley are attached at the tonsils." 

"A nice time doesn't add up to you fondling her in the front row of the theater!" 

"I was just bein' friendly," Pacey assured him with a shrug. "Joey didn't seem to mind." 

"Yeah, what exactly did you slip in her drink?" 

Pacey felt himself tense, his hands curling into fists at his sides. "You know what, Dawson? Joey doesn't seem to mind at all if I feel her up in front of Capeside, God and everybody, so maybe you should concentrate on your girlfriend and your date and not worry so goddamned much about your best friend." Pacey's eyes narrowed. "Or maybe you're just pissed off because you want Joey for yourself?" 

"I'm just looking out for my friend." 

"Sure you are, Dawson." Pacey sneered as Dawson headed back into the theater, not glancing back. "Sure you are." He stood there, slowly shaking his head, until the sound of clapping reached him. He whirled around, his eyes widening as Tamara stepped out of the shadows of the other doorway. 

"Quite a performance, Pacey." 

"Oh. Hey." He felt the blush heat his cheeks as she moved closer, her red dress hugging every curve she possessed. "MissMiss Jacobs." 

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah. Just a little friendly disagreement." 

"From the sound of it, you should find some new friends." She leaned against the counter and smiled at him. "So, answer the question that enquiring minds want to know." 

"And what's that?" 

"Is she your girlfriend?" 

"Joey?" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, shaking his head all the while. "Hell, no." 

"Just a friend?" 

"She's got the hots for Dawson and I'm doing her a favor to try and make him jealous. Or at least realize that he's got feelings for her or something. It's sort of blackmail." 

"Two blackmailers in one night, Mr. Witter. You really do need to get some new friends." 

"Yeah." He took a step toward her, stopping when she shook her head. "I'm working on that." 

"Are you now?" 

"Yeah." He nodded toward the door. "And how's your date going?" 

"Very well. Benji's quite the gentleman." She moved forward, her momentum pushing him back toward the hallway that led to the bathrooms. "He hasn't once tried tohow did Dawson put it? Fondle me in the front row of the theater." 

Pacey stopped, his eyes serious as they met hers. "Good. Because I'd hate to have to kick his ass again." 

"Last time, as I recall, you got your ass kicked." 

He moved forward, backing her against the wall and lowering his lips to hers. "But I got the girl." He breathed her in, closing his eyes as his tongue barely touched her parted lips. "Didn't I?" 

Tamara moaned softly, tilting her head up to his. Pacey moved closer, one leg sliding between hers as his lips tasted her neck. "Thatthat remains to be seen." 

"Seen," he agreed as he kissed her, his hands moving up to cup the full curve of her breasts, supporting them, caressing them through the silk of her dress, feeling her nipples harden. "Touched, tasted, felt, heard, screamed." He cut off her words, pressing his lips to hers, feeling her tongue slide across his, pushing into him. 

"Pacey?" 

He jerked back at the sound of Joey's voice, his eyes wild as he looked down the darkened hallway toward the lobby. "Shit." 

"Oh, God." Tamara pulled away, adjusting her dress as she turned and headed for the ladies room, not looking back as Pacey groaned underneath his breath, adjusted his painful erection and headed back toward the lobby. 

And his date. 

*~*

"You've got to be kidding," Pacey smirked as the stepped out of the theater, patting Dawson on the shoulder. "Your mommy and daddy came to pick us up. That's sweet. Sad and pathetic but sweet." 

"You can walk, Pacey." 

"Nope." He draped his arm over Joey's shoulder and hugged her close. "I've got to see my date safely to her door." His voice dropped and rumbled somewhere deep inside his chest. "Maybe steal a goodnight kiss, huh, Potter?" 

"In your dreams, Witter." She laughed as Dawson looked back with a smile, smiling herself as she tilted her head toward Pacey's. "Or if you get lucky." 

"Come on," Dawson snapped. "They're waiting." 

"Wow, chaperones on the date and additional chaperones on the way home. Either you're worried about Jen's considerable charms, Dawson, or you're scared to death of makin' a move. I wonder which it is." Pacey slid into the seat next to Joey, his hand settling on her leg just above her knee. Dawson glared at him as he climbed in, very deliberately kissing Jen as she sat down beside him. "Oooh," Pacey nodded enthusiastically. "You sure showed me." 

Joey suppressed her smirk as Dawson glanced back over his shoulder at them. As soon as he turned back around she leaned in toward Pacey. "You're having fun." 

"It's too easy." He lifted his right hand to her face, brushing her hair back away from her eyes. "He can't help but look. Although I have to be honest here, Jo, I don't know if he's pissed off that it's you or that it's me." 

"Oh," she chuckled softly, knowing exactly how it would sound to Dawson, "so now you think he might have a secret thing for you?" 

"No," Pacey shook his head and moved closer, his thumb on the curve of her cheek. "I just think he might be less angry about you liking someone else that he would be about me liking _you_." 

"I think it has the desired effect either way." She shrugged, leaning into his hand, lifting her own to brush his bangs aside. "I think he's liable to have an aneurysm." 

"Or fuck Jen just to spite you." 

Joey sighed and nodded sadly, "That's probably bound to happen regardless of what I do." 

"Hey." Pacey brushed his thumb over her lower lip. "You can't make people love you, Jo. And besides, boys are stupid. Well, present company excluded." 

"Oh no. You're stupid." She smiled and bowed her head. "Thanks for doing this for me, Pacey." 

"You and I aren't so different, Jo." 

"No. I'd have to disagree with that too." 

He sat back in his seat and pulled her against him, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. "We both want someone to love us." 

"We just keep picking the wrong people." 

"Speak for yourself." 

"Um, hello? Jailbait, anyone?" 

"Says the girl who's hot for the blandest boy in town." 

"Vanilla's a nice flavor." 

"Nah," he shook his head, turning it at the last minute as Dawson glanced back, planting a soft kiss on Joey's temple. "Rocky road. Lots of new and exciting flavors for you to encounter when you least expect it." 

"Nuts and marshmallows, Pacey. Are you trying to tell me something?" 

"Sometimes I like it hard and sometimes I like it soft, Potter. Something you're going to have to keep in mind if we're going to continue our little romance here." He nuzzled her temple with his nose, the soft scent of strawberry and vanilla invading his senses. 

"You're disgusting." She pulled away, still smiling, as they reached Dawson's house. "But it doesn't get you out of walking me to the boat." 

He pulled her back to him, smiling slyly. "And what about my goodnight kiss?" 

"Are you two getting out?" Dawson snapped. 

"Right behind you, D." Pacey climbed out of the car then held his hand out for Joey. "Miss Potter." 

"Oh, why thank you, Mr. Witter." She took his hand and smiled at him, continuing to hold it despite Dawson's glare. "Walk me to the dock?" 

"Absolutely." 

Dawson crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll walk you, Jo." 

"No. You go say goodnight to Jen." Dawson cast a quick glance at Jen who was glaring at him as she turned on her heel and started toward her grandmother's house. Dawson took off after her, calling for her to wait. "Although something tells me it's not going to be nearly as good as he was hoping." 

"Mission accomplished, eh, Potter?" 

"Mission accomplished." She nodded and released his hand, starting for the dock. 

Pacey fell into step with her, stopping beside her as she reached the small rowboat. "You know, Potter, as much as it pains me to say it, tonight was kind of fun." 

"Yeah. When you're not being yourself, you're almost okay to be around." 

He grabbed her, holding him against him as he started to spin in circles. "You're so good for my ego." 

"Let me go!" She pulled away, laughing, grabbing at Pacey's arm as he released her on the very edge of the wood planking. "Help!" 

"Say please." 

She grabbed his arm tighter, her nails digging into his skin. "Please." 

"Ow." Pacey pulled her closer to him. "Your cries for help seems to have attracted some attention. You think he figures I'm mauling you?" 

"I think he hopes you are so that he can beat the crap out of you." 

"Shall we let him?" Pacey pulled her against him and kissed her, soft and quick on the lips, releasing her before she could push him away. As Joey lifted her hand to hit him, he caught it and gave a quick nod behind them. Joey looked over her shoulder, seeing Dawson as Pacey dropped his voice to whisper, knowing the cool night and the water would carry his words to their desired target. "Night, Jo." 

Joey swallowed hard and nodded, gesturing toward the boat. "I need to go." 

Pacey nodded. "Night, Jo." He brushed her hair away from her face again, the rosy blush of her cheeks lit by the soft glow of the dock lantern. "Sweet dreams." 

"Yeah. I have to" She gestured to the boat again before climbing in, her eyes still on Pacey's face, her shock etched clearly in her eyes. "Night." 

He waited until she started rowing before turning around, his grin widening as Dawson stepped onto the dock. "What do you think, D? Joey and I make a pretty nice couple, huh?" 

Dawson swung without speaking, his fist glancing on Pacey's cheek as Pacey stepped back, losing his balance and slipping off the edge of the dock into the creek. He surfaced, spitting out the cold water, laughing as he climbed the ladder back onto the dock, watching Dawson storm back up to the house. 

Pacey glanced at his watch and smiled. Just past ten o'clock. He'd surprised Joey, pissed off Dawson and ended up in the creek. And he was headed to Tamara's house for a very nice weekend. 

"All in all?" Pacey smiled happily as he headed toward the road, his tennis shoes squishing with every step. "A damn good night." 

*~*

Pacey headed toward the side of the road as the headlights got closer, smiling as it passed him and pulled to a stop in front of him. Jogging up to the driver's side, he leaned on the windowsill. "Hey, Miss Jacobs." 

"Hello, Pacey." 

"Nice car." 

"Thank you. What are you doing out walking so late?" 

"I was on the double date from hell." 

"Do I want to know how you ended up all wet?" She smiled as he did, suggestion written in his eyes as they drifted down toward her breasts. 

"Well, I was doing a favor for Joey, trying to make Dawson jealous, you know. Make him realize that she's not just the good old pal he's hung around with all his life." 

"And? I'm afraid I don't quite get the," she reached up and caught a drop from the tip of his nose, "connection to your waterlogged state just yet." 

"Apparently it worked, because he decked me. Or tried to deck me and I ended up on my ass in the creek." 

She chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Don't you know that no good deed goes unpunished, Pacey?" 

His eyebrows shot up and he smiled at her, suddenly a man rather than a dripping boy. "Punished, huh?" 

"I don't think you're quite ready for that, Pacey." She patted the passenger's seat. "However, I do think you could use a ride." 

"More than you know, Miss Jacobs." 

"However, the seats are leather, so I'm not sure it'd be best for you to get them all wet." 

Before she finished talking Pacey walked in front of the car, stripping his shirt over his head as he moved. As he got to the passenger's side, he fought his smile, feeling her eyes on him as he unbuttoned the fly of his shorts, slipped the zipper down then stepped out of them. His boxers hung low on his hips, the dark curls of hair visible in the pale light on his skin. "There ya go, Miss Jacobs. Now I'm hardly wet at all." 

"I wish I could say the same," she muttered under her breath, reaching across to open the door. "Get in before someone sees you." 

He climbed in the car, stuffing his clothes at his feet, looking at her with molten eyes. His nipples were hard, goosebumps standing on his skin. "I'm in, Miss Jacobs. What now?" 

Without thinking, she wrapped her hands around his head, pulling him toward her. Pacey groaned, his mouth hot on hers as she slid against him, silk flowing over his bare skin. He pulled back from the kiss, sucking on her tongue for a moment before releasing it, panting hard for air as they parted. Grabbing her hand, he pressed it to his cock, closing his eyes as she touched him. Tamara trembled, her nails trailing lightly over the skin before she forced herself back behind the wheel. "I think I should take you home, Pacey." 

His eyes darkened and he nodded, settling back in his seat, his arms crossed defensively over his chest. "Right." 

Her hand snaked out as he reached down for his clothes, her fingertips sliding under the hem of his boxers to touch smooth, pale skin. She met his eyes with equal hunger, shaking her head to stop him. "My home, Pacey." 

*~*

He stepped into the beach house and looked around, barely able to see anything in the dim light coming from the hallway. Tamara shut the door behind her, locking it, pulling the rattan blinds that covered it closed. "Step into my parlor," she whispered softly. 

"Said the spider to the fly?" He shook his head as he turned toward her. "You planning on eating me alive, Miss Jacobs?" 

"Do me a favor, Pacey?" She moved closer, her body swaying with every step, the motion as hypnotic as a swami's snake. 

"What's that?" 

"When we're here?" She touched his collarbone, running her finger along the length of it. "In private?" Her nail raked down his sternum, stopping when it was even with his nipples, diverting to trail over one of the hard nubs. "All alone?" She moved past his nipple letting her fingertips trail down his smooth chest to the dark hairs sprinkled over his abdomen. Pacey shivered and she brought her eyes back up to his, holding them as she slipped her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. "Why don't you call me Tamara?" 

"Tamara," he tasted the word on his tongue as if he'd never said it before. "I can do that." 

"Yes, you can, Pacey," she smiled and nodded, crooking her fingers in his waistband and pulling him down the hall after her. "In more ways than one." 

*~*

Her bedroom was plain, dominated by a queen size bed surrounded by boxes. Books spilled on almost every surface and he picked up one at random as she turned on the bathroom light. "You read in French?" 

"Occasionally," she laughed softly as she leaned against the bathroom door, watching him in the half-light. "When I'm feeling particularly intellectual or particularly depressed." 

"And why's it out on your nightstand? Depressed or intellectual?" 

"I'm having an illegal and illicit affair with one of my very underage students," she reminded him as she reached back and unzipped her dress. "Which do you think applies?" 

"Probably depressed?" 

"I'm not feeling particularly smart," she admitted as the dress pooled on the floor with a whispered hiss. She stepped out of it, wearing nothing but a strapless red bra, sheer red panties, thigh high stockings and heels. "But, if I'm honest, I have to admit that depression doesn't really hit the mark either." 

Pacey nearly moaned as she moved closer, kneeling on the bed and crawling across it to reach him. He bit his lower lip until he thought he would taste blood, realizing he was safe since it had all fled to his cock. She knelt in front of him, her breasts tantalizing in their uplifted proximity. "So what are you feeling?" He squeaked. 

Her hand slipped inside his worn cotton boxers to curl around his cock. "You." 

"Oh." He swallowed, reaching down to help ease his boxers to the floor, toeing off his shoes while he still had the presence of mind. His legs trembled as she watched his face, watched him watch her hand move along the length of him slowly. "Standing'sgonna be a problem soon." He swallowed hard. "Real soon." 

She released him slowly, pulling back at the same time. "Then maybe you should lie down?" 

"Yeah." He nodded rapidly and sank onto the bed, sitting on the edge but facing the end of the mattress. There was a dresser there, a full sized mirror perched on top of it, angled so he could see his own naked body as well as the sleek curves of her lingerie-clad one. "If I faint, do you promise to tell me everything you did to me?" 

Tamara laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him. "How about I promise to wait until you regain consciousness?" 

"Considering that you're probably going to continue looking like that throughout this entire weekend? We may not have enough time for that." 

She laughed again, her hand running lightly across his chest. "Would you like to watch us, Pacey?" She straightened, gesturing for him to climb further on the bed. He settled against the headboard, staring over her shoulder as she straddled him, the silky nylon of her legs rubbing gently against his. "Watch over my shoulder as I sink down onto your cock?" 

He nodded mindlessly, his mouth moving but no words coming out. She smiled in response, reaching down for his cock and stroking it slowly. He let out a soft mewl of pleasure, the sound mutating into a shocked gasp as she slipped his shaft past the hemmed edges of her crotchless panties, sinking down and burying him inside her. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," he breathed, burying his face in her shoulder. Tamara stopped, her hands tangling in his hair, her voice soothing as she whispered his name. He finally heard her and lifted his head, meeting her eyes. "Yeah?" 

Her fist held his hair, his head firm as she began moving, barely and slowly, keeping his gaze focused on the mirror behind them. "Watch me. Watch us." 

He shuddered beneath her, keeping his eyes locked on the mirror. His hands gripped the bedspread tightly, fists clenched in the material as she moved over him. She slowed her rhythm slightly, bending her head to breath on his neck, nip at the taut, bronzed skin. 

"Touch me." 

"Oh." He nodded, his hands moving up to her ass, stroking the lush curves under the sheer, sleek material. He muttered a soft sound before sliding them up further, along the small of her back to her bra. He grasped it, working the tiny hooks as she continued stroking him, smooth thrusts that teased him, until he freed the last hook and she began moving again in earnest. 

He tossed her bra to the side then brought his hands back to her breasts, cradling them gently. He stared at her back in the mirror, watched her hair fall down the creamy skin as she tilted her head back, offering her breasts to him. He moaned quietly and bent his head, capturing one hard nipple in his mouth. 

Tamara's nails raked through his hair and she uttered a hushed cry, stilted and stuttering as he sucked at the firm flesh. Her knees dug into his thighs and she pulled him closer, holding him against her as the first wave of her orgasm flooded through her. Pacey shook beneath her, breathing hotly around her nipple as her muscles contracted tightly around him. 

He broke away from her, inhaling deeply, sharply before finding her other nipple, forcing another trembling climax from her as he teased the taut flesh. He groaned beneath her, against her, as she continued thrusting down against him, bathing his cock in heat until he stiffened beneath her. She turned her head at his stillness, his eyes locked on hers in the mirror as he came. 

*~*

Pacey collapsed back on the bed, looking up at Tamara as she sat astride him. "So, what do you think, Pacey? Do you have the makings of a voyeur?" 

"Does it count if I'm watching myself? Doesn't that just make me a narcissist?" He lifted his hand and let it play over her nipple, swollen from his attention. "Although I was watching you more than I was me. I see me all the time." 

"It wasn't the best position for viewing either," she admitted, easing away from him and climbing off the bed. His eyes stayed trained on her, gliding over her hips and thighs down to the three-inch heels then back up to the glorious swell of her breast. She stopped at the dresser, watching his reflection before looking over her shoulder, bracing her hands against the edge of it. "Come here." 

"Come" he swallowed. "There?" 

She rocked her hips, her smile promising. "Here." 

He could see the damp hair tangling between her spread legs as she leaned forward, his cock hardening as he got to his feet. Hunger prowled through his body, curling at the base of his spine as he approached her, moving behind her. His cock smoothed against her ass, resting between the sleek curves. 

"Do you know what I want you to do, Pacey?" She purred the words, the promise. 

He rested one hand on her hip, using the other to grab his cock, slickly sheathed with residual heat, his knee edging her legs further apart as he pressed it to her. "This?" He asked quietly, his hips rocking forward just enough to push the tip of his cock inside her. 

"Mmm," she nodded. "Getting there." 

He pressed closer, further, deeper. "This?" 

She caught her breath, finding it suddenly hard to breathe. "Closer." 

Both hands held her hips for a moment before moving to the edge of the dresser as he thrust completely inside her. He held himself there for a moment, his chest to her back, his eyes locked on hers in the mirror. Her breasts swayed and heaved, heavy breaths lifting the ample flesh, the dark nipples tightening further under his scrutiny. "This?" 

She groaned as the word echoed over her skin, as his lips found the pulse pounding at the base of her neck. He began moving behind her, thrusting forward as she thrust back, his lips making their way along the column of her neck with the same maddening slowness. 

"Pacey," Tamara panted, reaching back and running her hand along the side of his neck. 

He sucked the firm skin of her shoulder as he moved one hand around her waist then let it drop down between her parted legs, his fingers moving over her slick clit. Tamara gasped then groaned, her body contracting hard around Pacey's cock. He exhaled quickly, thrusting forward once more before pulling away from her. 

She cried out, grabbing the dresser for support. Her eyes closed as she bowed her head, her whole body shaking with reaction. 

"Your turn to come here." 

He grabbed her hand and turned her, pulling her toward the bed. Before they reached it, he pulled her to him, embracing her, her breasts crushed to his chest. The back of her knees hit the bed and she clung to him. 

"Relax," he whispered. His hands stroked her body as he guided her down onto the bed. She lay back, supporting herself on her elbows, watching him. 

Pacey held her gaze as he sank to his knees, his hands spreading her legs. He moved between them, nuzzling the skin of her thighs, damp with perspiration and arousal. He licked the taste from her skin, his breath warm as his tongue slipped between the damp folds of flesh. 

Tamara moaned as he captured her clit, sucking on it. The trembling edge of orgasm he'd pushed her to against the dresser flooded back, thundering through her. She shuddered hard, gasping as he pulled away again. 

"Pacey," she whimpered. 

"What?" He growled as he stood, pushing his cock deep inside her. He hovered over her, his hips pistoning hard and fast. "Oh, God," he breathed, his whole body shaking. "Oh," He panted heavily, his hips rolling against hers, burying him inside her as his orgasm broke over them both. 

*~*

Tamara turned on her side, resting her head on one arm. She lifted the other, her fingertips trailing over Pacey's back. "So, are you going to tell me about your date tonight?" 

"Heh." He opened his eyes, the clear blue glinting. "What do you want to know? If I got lucky at the end of the night?" 

"I think I can guess that one." She returned his slight smirk. "What's the deal with you guys?" 

"You want the short version or the long one?" 

"It'll take us a while to recover," she laughed softly as her nails grazed sensitive skin and he reacted. "Give me the long one." 

"We all met when we were about five. Dawson and I met on the first day of school, but he and Joey met a couple of days earlier when her folks took her over to welcome the new family to town." 

"What about you and Joey?" 

"We'd met. Our siblings - my brother, Doug, and her sister, Bessie - were seeing each other in secret and they had to drag us along half the time. But Joey was into dolls and I was into cars and never the 'twain shall meet." 

"So she and Dawson met and?" 

"Best friends at first sight. I'm sure there were stars exploding in the heavens above." 

"How very Romeo and Juliet of them." 

"Nah, given the two side of the law, Joey and I would fit the description better. Well, except for the part where we can't stand each other." 

"That's not how it looked tonight." She shook her head at his glare. "I apologize. Why can't you stand each other?" 

"Well, when Dawson and I met, we were the only two guys in a circle of girls, thanks to the wonders of alphabetical seating. We both were into cars and, at that time of our lives, that was enough to cement our friendship. Blood brothers came later, but it was just a formality." 

"And when Joey found out?" 

"Well, she'd already claimed him, as far as she was concerned, so that was pretty much unacceptable." 

"But Dawson stood by you both?" 

"Eventually." He reached up and ran his thumb over her cheek. "I'm recovered, you know." 

"Nope. You've still got to get to the date." 

"Long story short, Joey loves Dawson, Dawson's hot for the new blonde in town." He smiled as she cocked an eyebrow. "The _other_ new blonde in town." 

"And so" 

"Dawson wants it both ways." 

"Really? Doesn't strike me as the type." 

"Dawson, whether he admits it to himself or not, knows Joey's got feelings for him. So he's trying to keep both girls somewhat appeased so he can hedge his bets." 

"So Joey goes along on his dates?" 

"So far?" Pacey nodded. "Yeah." 

"And where do you come in, exactly?" 

"I'm Joey's date whether she likes it or not. And it's always not, trust me." 

Tamara touched the darkened spot on his skin where Dawson's punch had landed. "I don't know. Seems to me that maybe she liked it tonight." 

"That was all show. Trust me, she wanted to deck me just as badly as Dawson did after the kiss." 

Her eyebrow shot up again. "Kiss?" 

"Uh" Pacey blushed. "Not kiss so much asuh" 

"It's okay, Pacey." She leaned in and kissed him gently. "After all, you did end up coming home with me. But do me a favor?" 

"Another one?" 

"I'm demanding," she assured him. 

"Oh, you are." He smiled, his voice a soft purr as he lifted himself up, angling over her as she rolled onto her back, her legs parting as he slid between them. "So? Now what do you want?" 

"How about we put a moratorium on kissing other girls, okay?" She closed her eyes briefly as he entered her. "At least while we're dating." 

He stopped moving. "We're dating?" 

She pulled him down and kissed him hard before releasing him. "Don't you think, if I was just wanted someone to fuck, I'd pick someone who couldn't get me thrown into prison?" She shook her head. "We're dating, Pacey." 

"I beg to differ," he started moving again, his strokes firm and assured. "We're fucking." 

She wrapped her legs around his. "Fringe benefit." 

"Extra credit, Miss Jacobs?" 

She laughed huskily. "Something like that, Mr. Witter. Something very much like that."


End file.
